Sherlock
by Juliette Vuaroqueaux
Summary: Alors voici un petit ensemble d’OS sorti d emon imagination, si une personne devouée veut bien me les corriger je la remercie d’avance de se faire remarquer allez la bise


Mercredi 20 juin -- 221B Baker Street

"Mycroft tu m'épuise, arrête de vouloir me protéger tout le temps ! Adopte un chien et laisse moi tranquille !" Comme d'habitude à Baker Street ce n'était pas calme, la cause cette fois-ci, encore une dispute entre Holmes. Cette fois-ci Mycroft avait, encore une fois, empêcher Sherlock de travailler sur une enquête que Lestrade lui avait donné sous prétexte qu'elle était trop dangereuse pour Shelock et que Mycroft ne voulait protéger son frère. John regardait la scène d'un air rieur jusqu'à ce que Mycroft marmonne une réponse.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de chien moi, d'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être nourri le tien... marmonna Mycroft en regardant John.

\- DEHORS ! Tout de suite Mycroft ! Et je m'occuperais de cette affaire encore plus passionnément que d'habitude ! " rétorqua Sherlock en ouvrant la porte de leur petit appartement. Mycroft sorti avec, bien évidemment, son fameux parapluie noir. Il fut cependant étonner de croiser Gregory Lestrade juste devant la porte.

"Que faites-vous ici Gregory ? demanda Mycroft d'un ton las.

\- Je suis venu voir Sherlock mais je n'ai pas osé entré quand je suis arrivé car je vous ai entendu crier vous et votre frère. Ah ! L'amour fraternel je connais bien ça aussi !" s'exclama Greg légèrement mélancolique. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de Mycroft qui était déjà parti. Il est peut-être le gouvernement à lui tout seul mais quel malpoli, pensa l'inspecteur. Il entra dans l'appartement et trouva Sherlock debout sur la table du salon une arme à la main visant le mur et John assis dans son fauteuil à rédiger son blog. Rien d'anormal en soit.

"Bonjour Craig lança Sherkock sans même le regarder

\- Serlock c'est Greg son prénom tu pourrais quand même le retenir depuis le temps... soupira John en lançant un regard bienveillant à l'inspecteur

\- Ces histoires de prénom sont futiles si je ne m'en rappelle pas c'est que j'en ai pas besoin c'est tout.

-Bref, si je suis venu vous voir tout les deux c'est pour savoir si vous aviez avancé sur le meurtre du gouverneur américain ?

\- Bien évidemment, même si mon "frère" me l'a interdis j'ai même résolu l'affaire, bien sûr Mycroft pense le contraire il m'a toujours sous-estimé.. Enfin bref je peux vous l'assurer le gouverneur a été tué parce qu'il avait des dossiers confidentiels sur l'Angleterre qu'il voulait vendre donc quand le gouvernement l'a appris il a donc décidé de l'éliminer afin d'éviter les scandales car beaucoup avait à perdre mais n'étant pas très intelligent ils ont oublié de cacher le meurtre comme il le font d'habitude c'est donc pour ça que l'abruti qui me sers de frère est venu me dire de ne pas m'approcher de cette affaire. Son prétexte de me protéger était donc faux il voulait juste pas que j'apprenne la vérité et qu'il y ai un scandale. C'était pas compliqué quand même." Gregory resta bouche bée même s'il était habitué à ce que Sherlock fasse son numéro il était toujours aussi impressionné.

"Bon très bien alors je vais aller faire un rapport au Yard. Je vous téléphone si j'ai une nouvelle affaire. Au revoir !" Puis Lestrade sortit de l'appartement et esquissa un sourire quand au milieu de l'escalier il entendit Sherlock hurler "MRS.HUDSON DU THÉ !" Greg espérait que cette ambiance qu'il aimait tant ne changerait pas, puisque avec tout ce qui c'était passé ici tout avait toujours été comme ça et c'était même devenu apaisant avec le temps et dès qu'il avait un temps libre Greg débarquait au 221B.

En sortant de la bâtisse l'inspecteur décida d'aller à pied jusqu'au Yard ça lui ferai du bien de marcher un peu. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'une grosse berline le suivait, il aurait dût s'en douter, Mycroft... Il ne s'opposât donc pas à monter dans la voiture où Anthéa l'attendait.

"On va où cette fois ?" Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et il n'insista donc pas. Après 30 min de voiture il arriva dans un entrepôt dans la banlieue de Londres et descendit. Mycroft l'attendait devant une chaise appuyé sur son parapluie. Lestrade commençait à avoir l'habitude de cette vision. Il s'installa donc sans attendre que l'homme de glace le lui dise.

"Gregory croyez vous au véritable amour ?"

Putain de merde quelle était cette question, il paniqua car il ressentait des choses pour Mycroft, incrédule il demanda donc,

"Comment ça, qu'appelez vous le véritable amour ?

\- L'amour éternel si vous préférez.

\- Ah alors oui je pense que chacun à une âme sœur, regardez John et Sherlock.

\- Vous êtes donc aussi naïf que je le pensais, l'amour n'est qu'une suite d'élément chimique et rien d'autre voici ce que John est à Sherlock et ce que Sherlock est à John.

\- Je ne comprends pas expliquez moi.

\- L'amour en fait est juste une production d'endorphine une hormone dont le corps humain est accro et qui agit comme une drogue, plusieurs chose vont la faire agir, le sport la joie ect... mais une personne peut également amener une autre à une production d'endorphine, donc ton corps va trompé ton esprit pour que cette personne reste pour que ton corps puisse avoir sa dose et nous avons donc la sensation d'être amoureux, mais forcément à un moment cette sensation va s'estomper avec le temps et donc l'esprit ne sera plus dupe et donc plus amoureux c'est tout jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle personne la remplace.

\- Woa, mais ce que vous venez de le dire la majorité des gens le savent mais se le cache pour pouvoir être heureux et croire en la magie de l'amour. Vous devez être tellement malheureux.. En disant cela Lestrade n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il c'était levé.

-Non je suis beaucoup plus heureux en sachant la vérité qu'en laissant mon cerveau me mentir et vous allez surement pas me croire mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne crois pas en l'amour que je ne crois pas en sa magie." En parlant Mycroft avait avancé et était maintenant à 30 cm d'écart de Lestrade, il pouvait sentir son souffle qui avait accéléré, il voyait ses pupilles se dilater et se doutait que son pouls avait accélérer, l'endorphine avait fait son boulot. Mycroft se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de l'inspecteur pensant que ça ne lui ferai rien mais il ressenti des choses qu'il n'avait jamais senti auparavant, des papillons dans le ventre, une accélération du rythme cardiaque et surtout une sensation de légèreté intense. Une fois séparé Mycroft regarda Gregory et lui dit,

"Mon corps contrôle mon esprit désormais" Gregory sourit car il savait que le politicien venait de lui dire je t'aime, à sa façon.h


End file.
